In Silico
In Silico is a 2.1 Easy Demon created by Rafer. It is an XL level that takes the event of an exploding island and you are trying to escape the island. In Silico is currently a candidate for "Best Design Level" in the 2.1 Awards. Gameplay The level starts off with super easy ball gameplay showing an erupting volcano in the background. It uses a lot of bursting speed changes with clicks until you get to the mini ship sequence. The 2nd part takes easy clicks while flying through a pack of spikes as the mini ship and the rest is auto for the bursting speed changes until you are at the cube. The cube uses 3 or 2x speeds while clicking on orbs a timing easily on the slopes. Then you clicked on a dash orb, but as soon as you do that, you become invisible with a trail that will track you down until you let go. Then the final part of the cube is when you are falling on blocks as a mini till you click the red jump orb. The next part takes a little memory as the ship. Directions: Go up all the way till you are seeing a cube portal. Then you jump over falling spikes and then you go through a spider portal. The spider segment uses easy clicks for teleporting but uses late timings on the dash orbs. Then you are on a max speed segment as a big ship. Use super easy flying including upside down until you are at the UFO segment. The UFO takes some time to jump through the spikes until you go through a backward portal, it is the same pattern. User Coins * The first coin route is entered at 1% by skipping the jump orb. Instead of landing on the ground and the ceiling. At 3%, a spike will fall off the ceiling, and the player has to touch the slope there. A short alternate route will be unlocked in the first ship. This will prompt a black circle to appear in the next cube at 6%, and the player must click/tap it while the cube is over the circle. It will open an alternate route in the following cube section that allows the player to go on top of the small block maze at 10% and enter the next ship big, and with a glowy shield around the player. This will let the player take the top path in the ship and collect a key while remaining big, so the player can take an alternate route at 13% and enter the 14% cube and 15% UFO upside-down. The player will remain upside-down at 19%, which carries them down a slope and into the coin right before they enter the drop. * To start collecting the second coin, you first need to fall to the floor at 21% and hit a small pole, then hit an identical pole on the ceiling, and then at the wave segment, you cannot touch the upper blocks. After that, at 24% you must not jump, but to go in an alternative way. It is necessary to hold 26% on the green sphere (which is a dash orb), and you will pass in one more upper way. After that, at 27% you get your own damage. To them, you have to break the wall at 29% and go there in an alternative way. You have to follow the yellow cube, and you have to click on the green trigger by 30%. At 33% of the trampolines disappear, and you find yourself in an alternative space. After him, you have a fire (another protection). At 36%, you should not click on the red jump orb, but rather melt-water (only with fire). There you will collect the key (at 37%), and you must jump in half-blocks, observing timings. After that, again you will fly up to where you have to click a couple of orbs. At 40% you will fly up, and you will collect the potion there. After that, at 45% you have to press very quickly, holding the ceiling. After that, a green square sphere appears from the bottle, which you need to press again. Then, again, 46% spam click, holding the ceiling. At 49%, you will have inverted gravity dash orb, and you will jump in blocks. At 50% you must not press, and then click on the red sphere. At 53%, you must fly into a narrow space, where again you use two cubes. At 55% a passage opens where you must collect a mini-coin. At 60%, you must change gravity, where you will fly to the upper path, where you can collect a coin! which again you need to click. * To collect the third and final coin, on the part of the animation (62%) you need to quickly press, and then a neon hit will appear. After that, at 65% you need to fall into the path where the spikes disappear when damaged. After that, at 66% you need to fly sharply, where you have to fly a couple of narrow spaces. At the spider stage (69%), you change the gravity and you click to take you in a different way during the spider stage. After that, at 71% you need not click on the black jump orb but jump from the springboard. At 72%, you click on a square sphere, and then at 74%, you must again go through the lower path. After that, at 78% you need to skip the yellow jump orb, and then a few spheres. After that, 84% you have to fly up, you will see a coin there. But it is impossible to collect it right away since you have to go along the path where it will fly. At 87% you do not have to click on the green jump orb, and you will pass through the lower path. At 88%, you must collect a heart to go on. Finally, at 95%, if you don't click on the blue jump orb, then you will collect the coin. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * This level was originally a Medium Demon but since the level didn't require many timings it was rated Easy Demon. * It is Rafer's most recent level and demon. * There is a bug at 0% where you have to jump and fall down a hole containing random jibberish words, which is probably intended by Rafer Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins